


Disconected

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Calum, angst but a little, cake., luke is homesick, supportive ashton kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the summer rain, i like the sounds you make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really obsessed with Cake. They are so perfect and cute it hurts.  
> So please enjoy this little thing i wrote for the other cake shippers. :D

The sun was hidden behind clouds, making them a dark orange in this summer afternoon. Rain was falling down effortless, without a purpose. There was no wind and no cold. The small rain drops were falling on his face making him seem like he was crying. Maybe he was. No one knew except himself. The rain made his dirty blond hair stick on his forehead and for a moment he looked like the sixteen-year old boy he was when it all started. Now, two years later and his blue eyes were still the same blue. The blue of the sky on a sunny day. That light blue you have as a crayon. 

He put his hand in his pocket and took his phone out. Rain drops were falling on the screen but he managed to see what time it was.

7:38, he read.

He put his phone inside his pocket with a sigh. It was getting late. The sun was going to set soon. Not that it would make any difference. It was already dark outside even though the still existing sun, behind the clouds, was making the sky orange. He let out another sigh and dragged his hand through his hair, making it wild, and down his face taking the rain drops with him. He licked his lips and he kind of tasted salt so yeas, maybe he was crying and he didn’t even realize it. His wet clothes were sticking on his body and a shiver ran through him. He put his hands inside his pockets but it didn’t make any difference.

He let out a last sigh and turned around. He knew that he had to get back inside before the guys started to worry. He knew that he had to get back inside, but could he?

He thought that if he got back inside then he would have to see him and talk to him and just be around him and it hurt. It hurt like a bitch. He knew that the others knew. He saw the looks they sent him. That hurt too. But the only person he wanted to look at him just wasn’t looking at him. 

Don’t get him wrong, they were best friends. All four of them. Luke, Calum, Ashton and Michael. 

But Luke wanted something more with Calum. And it hurt that Calum was oblivious.

The fact that Luke was feeling homesick didn’t help his case at all.

He made up his mind and with a breath he walked back inside. He was soaked wet and the minute he entered the house a towel fell on his head. He looked around the room and spotted Michael smirking at him.

‘You are wet. Thank me anytime.’ He shrugged and Luke gave him a small smile.

He saw Ashton sitting on the couch reading a Harry Potter book. Which one he couldn’t place but Ashton seemed to be very into it so he decided to not disturb him. 

Then his eyes fell on the figure next to Ashton. Calum was curled into a ball and was on his phone. He was laughing at probably some tweets from the fans. He didn’t even say hello to Luke. That hurt too.

‘I’m going to have a shower.’ Luke murmured and Michael nodded, the only one who was paying attention to him.

Luke dragged his feet into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He stripped from his wet clothes and opened the water. He let it run as hotter as it could and then he stepped under it. The hot water was cathartic in some way. It kind of made his worries and problems wash along with the dirt.

After a long shower he put his favorite sweatpants on and a shirt. He walked into the living room and sat between Ashton and Calum on the couch. Ashton wasn’t reading anymore and he smiled when he saw Luke. Calum, on the other hand was still on his phone, laughing.

‘You were out for a while.’ Ashton observed and Luke shrugged.

‘Yeah, I like the summer rain.’ He said and Calum looked at him.

‘Hey mate, didn’t see you coming.’ He said and went back to his phone.

‘Yeah.’ Luke mumbled and Ashton smiled at him comforting.

‘Why don’t Ashton and I go to my room so I can show him the new song I’m working on?’ Michael suddenly said, already standing up and dragging Ashton with him.

Luke wanted to scream at them, to tell them not to leave him alone with Calum but it was already too late for that.

He groaned when they left but of course Calum didn’t seem to have heard him.

He fell back on the couch and picked up the book Ashton was previously reading. It turned out that it was the third book of the Harry Potter series. He opened it and started reading it. Calum was still next to him, on his phone, laughing like he was seeing the more hilarious thing that ever existed.

Luke felt tears gathering in his eyes and he closed the book, putting it on the table next to him.

He took a deep breath and moved closer to Calum and with a quick move; he took the phone out of his hands.

It all happened so fast. Next thing he knew he was laying down on the couch and Calum was on top of him.

‘What’s wrong with you today?’ Calum asked him and sat back, his phone seemed forgotten.

Luke felt a wave of anger inside and he glared at Calum.

‘What’s wrong with me? You are the one who’s being ignoring me all day and is on his stupid phone!’ He barked and felt satisfaction rush inside him.

‘I wasn’t ignoring you!’ Calum defended and Luke rolled his eyes.

‘Oh yeah, sure. That’s why you said hi when I walked inside. But oh wait! You didn’t.’ Luke sassed, but he wasn’t ending there. ‘The only time you said something to me today was a few minutes ago and let me repeat what you told me; “Hey mate, didn’t see you coming.” And then you went back to your fucking phone.’ Luke realized that he had tears running down his face and he swept them frankly.

Then it was silent. Luke looked up at Calum and saw hurt visible on his friend’s face and he felt like hell.

‘Look I’m sorry.’ Luke apologized. ‘It’s just that I woke up with a freaking headache and I am homesick and then you were-‘Luke said but Calum cut him.

‘You are homesick?’ He asked with a small voice and Luke nodded. Then he felt strong arms around his shoulders and realized that Calum was hugging him. He melted into the hug and let out a sigh.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ Calum asked and Luke shrugged. He didn’t know why he didn’t.

‘I just thought that it was going to go away but then it didn’t.’ Luke explained and Calum hugged his tighter.

‘I’m sorry for ignoring you. It’s just that the fans sent those very cute tweets and I can’t not look at them and say something back.’ Calum said with a chuckle.

‘Sometimes I think that you love the fans more than me.’ Luke joked but it wasn’t really a joke. Calum sobered and looked at him.

‘You know that’s not true. I love you very much. Just like I love Ashton and Michael.’ Calum said and Luke felt tears in his eyes again.

Of course. Just like he loved Michael and Ashton.

‘But I don’t want you to love me like you love them...’ Luke whispered but they were so closed that Calum heard him. He broke the hug and looked at Luke confused. That hurt too.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked him and Luke sighed. There wasn’t any turning back now.

‘I mean,’ Luke started in a small voice. ‘I want something more that friendship with you.’ He looked at Calum and saw him with wide eyes but with no disgust just shock. That gave him power and he carried on.

‘Since I was sixteen I had the biggest crush on you. Then the band happened and I never got the chance to act on my feelings. But then it was just getting bigger and bigger and here we are now.’ Luke said and looked down. After a while he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Calum who was looking at him with a small smile.

‘Why didn’t you say something?’ He asked him.

‘I never got the chance and the fans. What about the fans? I’m if they found out then we would be dead.’ Luke told him serious and Calum laughed. Luke looked at him weirdly but waited for him to finish.

‘What?’ He asked confused and Calum chuckled at him.

‘The fans have absolutely no problem with us being together. They even ship us together as what they called it.’ Calum explained and Luke felt like he could relax but then he remember that Calum knows. He knows how Luke feels about him. What will happen now?

‘So, what happens now?’ Luke asked him shyly.

‘I guess we continue as we were.’ Calum shrugged and Luke felt pain surround his heart but then Calum spoke.

‘But I don’t want that.’ He looked at Calum and saw the other boy watching him with something in his eyes. Something weird. Something that he couldn’t really place. But the sweet smile on his lips, and the small blush covering his cheeks connected the puzzle pieces together. It was love. Sweet and pure love.

‘And what do you want?’ Luke asked breathless.

‘Right now all I want to do is kiss you.’ He whispered and moved closer to Luke. 

They looked at each other’s eyes. Blue at brown. They leaned in together and finally their lips touched. Luke had never kissed a boy before. It was different and same at the same time. It felt weird and everything he ever wanted. There wasn’t any tongue involved in the kiss. It was simple, heated and perfect. They broke apart when they needed to breath and they smiled at each other.

Luke lay down on the couch and Calum fell on top of him making him laugh. 

‘So what now?’ Luke asked him and Calum shrugged.

‘I guess we are together now.’ He said and Luke smiled.

‘I can work with that.’ He said and they cuddled together.

‘FINALLY!’ They looked up and saw Ashton holding a camera and filming them. Michael was the one who screamed and both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

‘See cake shippers? They are together at last!’ Ashton whooped and kept filming them.

‘Are you going to leave?’ Calum asked them half annoyed half amused.

‘Nope.’ They said together and Luke rolled his eyes.

‘I have a way to make them leave.’ Luke whispered at Calum and then winked at him. He leaned in and kissed him making Ashton and Michael yelp. 

Ashton turned to the camera with an eye roll.

‘Yeah, that’s all for now. See you guys soon.’ He said and closed the camera.

He then turned back to the youngest members of the band and groaned.

‘Guys! We want the couch. Please have sex on your rooms.’ He said and Calum stood up and took Luke’s hand in his leading him into his room.

‘When we are not here!’ Michael shouted but sat on the couch and went on his twitter.

‘Oh look at that. The fans apparently ship me with you.’ He looked at Ashton with a seductive smile.

‘HAHA, no.’ Ashton said and sat at the end of the couch, picking up his book.

He managed to read only five pages when they both heard Luke moaning Calum’s name.

‘Seriously?!’ They groaned and decided to go out for a walk. It had stopped raining, thank god.


End file.
